


Make of Our Hearts

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Seblaine Week 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had proposed to Blaine almost 20 times. It had, in some ways, almost become a running joke between the two of them. </p><p>Except neither they, nor anyone else, thought it was funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make of Our Hearts

Sebastian had proposed to Blaine almost 20 times. It had, in some ways, almost become a running joke between the two of them.

Except neither they, nor anyone else, thought it was funny.

Sebastian took most of the credit for the way things had gone. Early in their relationship he had been too outspoken about how he would never want to settle down. How the last thing in the world he wanted was to be married.

Even before they would have ever talked about it, something about Blaine just exuded hopes and dreams of a traditional future complete with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. So from early on Sebastian had gone on the offensive and he might have overplayed it in order to impress upon Blaine exactly how all of that were things that he Did Not Want.

He had thought it would hurt less if they ended early because of inevitable and unavoidable differences.

What he hadn’t expected was for Blaine to smile and say he didn’t care. That whatever they had was worth it and he didn’t need a wedding or a ring. They loved each other and that was enough, more than enough, for him.

Sebastian also hadn’t expected that one day his mind would change and that he would want the permanent type of forever that came along with marriage.

The first time he had asked it was after a night of heavy drinking. He hadn’t planned it by any means. He hadn’t even really given any thought to marriage before that moment. But there was Blaine, coming through the door to his bedroom, a breakfast-carrying vision and the words had slipped out. Blaine had laughed and told him to shut up and eat his food and never brought it up again.

The second time there had been a ring. And a romantic sunset walk. Blaine had told him to shut up again but this time with an edge to his voice. Sebastian hadn’t even had time to get the ring out.

The double rebuke had stung. Retrospectively, it should have been the push to try harder so Blaine would realize he was sincere or an opportunity for them to sit down and talk through the misunderstanding. But communication had never been Sebastian’s strong suit and he couldn’t shut up the gnawing thought that maybe it was the proposal and not the manner that Blaine was saying no to. It wasn’t a huge fear but prominent enough that it kept him from anything grander.

The fifth time, Blaine had put gas in Sebastian’s car after he went on a grocery run one Sunday. The tank was almost empty and Sebastian never remembered on his way to work in the morning. Blaine hadn’t said anything one way or another.

The eighth time they were driving in the car and the sun was setting just to the left. It wasn’t painting the sky in a particularly spectacular away but Blaine had blinked and his lashes swept a shadow over his upper cheeks and Sebastian hadn’t been able to stop himself, even though he knew he probably shouldn’t. Blaine pretended he hadn’t heard and turned the music up louder, drowning out any further conversation and ignoring Sebastian as he sulked in his seat.

The thirteenth time, Blaine had gotten him out of seeing Tina’s one-woman show with a made up excuse. He had laughed again that time and told Sebastian he would be home late.

The 18th time and final time, Blaine had surprised him with plane tickets for their anniversary and a much-need long weekend getaway. “We’re not going to Vegas,” Blaine had said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head before adding seriously, “and this joke is getting old.”

-

Blaine had started planning his wedding when he was 3. He kept fully detailed accounts in notebooks which he hid in a locked metal box, alternatively kept on the top shelf of his closet or under the bed. The plans had changed over the years, slipping from Spiderman's red and blue, to Gryffindor's scarlet and gold, to creams and blues, to an autumnal bouquet while the venue faded from the stifling walls of the church, to the sun-warmed of a beach, to the sweet-smelling spring grass.

In all of the notebooks there were pictures. Some had been torn from a magazine or printed out to be preserved on paper and carefully folded away on the right pages.

The notebooks laid out everything, from guest lists to preferred flowers to cake and meal choices. All dated and labeled, pages annotated and revisions neatly crossed out.

More than a little crazy, Sebastian decided when he first leafed through the one dated 2001-2003 but, ultimately, exactly what he needed.

-

“Okay,” Sebastian said, keys in his hand and left shoe halfway on his foot, “you’re coming straight out after work?”

“The second I can,” Blaine promised, “sooner if possible.”

Normally they both left for work at the same time but Sebastian had to be in early, so while Sebastian rushed through his morning routine, Blaine was still munching on cereal and wearing his pajamas.

“There’ll be a car waiting for you. With the tux I picked out. You can change on your way. Or after you get there. So it doesn’t get too wrinkled.”

Blaine laughed, “You do know I can pick out my own clothing. Even when it comes to black tie.”

“Oh, I am definitely aware of that.” Sebastian tried for a half-hearted leer. “I guess I’m just nervous for this.” Laughing, he brought a hand up to massage the back of his neck. “It is, you know, sort of a big deal.”

Blaine beamed. “Have I told you today how proud I am of you?”

“Not since I got out of the shower.”

“Well,” Blaine pushed his bowl towards the center of the table and made his way across to te kitchen to where Sebastian was hovering in the doorway, “I am.” He grabbed Sebastian’s hand. “I am so, so proud of you and everything you’ve done. No one deserves this award more than you do.”

Sebastian’s watch beeped and he swore, yanking his hand away to check the time. “Fuck, okay. I’m going to be late. You have the name of the resort?”

“Hillbrook Resort,” Blaine diligently recited. “The reception starts at 7.00. Dinner is at 8. I guess they’re presenting you with the award after?”

“Yeah, I think that’s the plan. But you have to be there—”

“I know. Stop worrying. I know how important this evening is to you.” Blaine reached out to straighten Sebastian’s tie and smooth out his jacket. “Even if the traffic is terrible, I will be there by the time the reception starts. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Sebastian smiled, soft and warm. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now go, you’re going to be late.”

-

At 6.15, Sebastian was nervously fiddling with his cufflinks and looking at his watch every twenty seconds.

His phone rang and he dove at the table where he had left it. The clumsiness of his movements knocked the phone to the ground and it skidded across the floor and under a table.

By the time Sebastian retrieved it, he had missed the call. Seeing Blaine’s name across the screen, he didn’t even bother to listen to the voicemail and instead called him immediately back. The phone rang and rang but Blaine didn’t pick up.

He hung up and tried again. More ringing but no answer. Twice more he tried before giving up and frantically opening up his voicemail.

“Fuck, Sebastian. I’m on my way but there was a mix up with the car and I’m running late. And, fuck, my phone is dead and my charger is in your car. But I swear I’ll be there by 7.” There was a sound in the background like the driver was snorting loudly, “No later than 7:30, I swear Sebastian. I’ll be there before dinner. I’ll be there for you.”

-

Sebastian stood at the front of the room, a sea of people talking quietly to themselves before him and trying not to look too expectantly at him every few minutes. Despite Blaine’s assurances that he’d be there by 7.30, it was 10 after 8 and there was still no sign of him.

 _Any minute now_ , Sebastian kept telling himself, eyes anxiously darting to the door. _Any minute now, he’ll be here_. His phone sat heavy and silent in his pocket and with every passing moment he could feel his collar growing tighter around his neck.

There was an echoing clattering in the hallway and then, blissfully, Blaine’s voice ringing out in apology to whoever might be listening and offering to come back out and fix it later. Sebastian was half expecting him to come bursting through the door but it was just like him to take a moment to gather himself just outside.

It wouldn’t do to look completely disheveled on top of being very late.

Blaine was only mildly flushed and a little out of breath when he slipped quietly through the door the just barely opened door. “Sorry, I’m late,” he whispered to the usher, his voice carrying up the room, “I’m Sebastian Smythe’s plus—”

The rest of his sentence was drowned out as the 5-piece orchestra began playing Pachelbel’s Canon in D.

Blaine whipped around in gaping confusion. His eyes flickering across the gathered audience and up to the front of the room where Sebastian was standing next to Cooper, who he hadn’t seen since Christmas.

“Sebastian?” He squeaked, edging up the aisle and waving nervously at various friends and family members. A quarter of the way, he was waylaid by Tina who sprung up in front of him with a boutonnière

“What’s happening.?” He asked her but all she did was straighten the flower, kiss his cheek, and give him a gentle shove to get him moving again.

“Get up here,” Sebastian hissed after Blaine stopped at the front row to stare at his brother who was clutching onto Sebastian’s shoulder as he shook his laughter.

Still wide-eyed, Blaine all but rushed up the raised platform where the two of them were standing.

“What the hell is going on,” he whispered to them from the corner of his mouth. The orchestra had stopped playing and everyone’s attention was sharply focused on the three of them.

“Hey, little brother,” Cooper beamed. “You’re late.”

“Shut up, Coop.” He hissed before turning on Sebastian and fixing him with his most demanding stare.

Sebastian cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. This was, he decided in that moment, the dumbest and worst decision he had ever made in his entire life. Nerves and excitement twisted up inside of him in a sort of nauseous hysteria and the first time he opened his mouth he had to clamp it shut because he thought he was going to be sick.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," he said, voice higher than it had been since he had finished puberty. “Blaine Devon Anderson,” he tried again, this time more steady and solemn, pitched to reach beyond just the two of them. His voice growing in strength with each word. "I have asked you to marry me 18 times. It has since been pointed out to me that my first proposition shouldn't have been over a plate of pancakes when I was too hungover to keep my eyes open."

The audience laughed, Cooper's ringing out louder than anyone else.

"But that first time I asked, that was when I knew that _this_ ," Sebastian gestured around the room, "was what I wanted. That, despite years of scoffing and protest, what I wanted was to stand up in front our friends and family and tell the world how stupidly, insanely, and permanently in love with you I am and always will be.

"I'm hoping those years of scoffing are the reason that you kept saying no," he confessed, dropping his voice. "because you know how much I hate looking like an idiot and I’m sort of feeling like one now."

Blaine's startled laughter became garbled in his tears and all he could do was blindly reach out for Sebastian's hand and grip it like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to the floor.

"And to be honest," Sebastian clenched his jaw and he swallowed hard, "I have no idea what I would do without you, Blaine Anderson. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. More than I ever even imagined was possible. There isn't a part of me that won't be yours for as long as I live. And I know, traditionally, I should have asked this before getting you up here. But you know how I feel about tradition. So," Sebastian dropped down to one knee, "will you marry me? Right here. Right now. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do us part?”

“Get up, you idiot,” Blaine said through his tears, pulling Sebastian back onto his feet. “I can’t believe…” he shook his head. “I can’t… I don’t…” He pressed their joined hands against his mouth to muffle a sob and stood there, trembling, for several long moments.

“Sebastian Nicholas Smythe,” he said once he managed to mostly get himself under control, “we will definitely be talking about this later. And I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been all this time.” He shook his head again. “Of course I will marry you. I love you, so, so much and there is no one in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with.

 “For the last six years, you’ve made my happier than I ever thought I could be. Your faith in me and your unwavering support through everything I’ve done has meant—” He broke off to recompose himself.

“You’re my rock,” He continued, “And my best friend. You’re the person I want to wake up next to each morning and go to bed with every night. Every part of our futures—the little moments, the big moments, and everything in between—I want to experience all of them together.

“I always imagined my vows would be longer, or in song, but I’m a little caught off guard. But you, Sebastian, are the one for me. And I will continue to stand by you, to bring you breakfast when you’re too hungover, and to unconditionally love and support you for the rest of our lives.”

By the time he finished, everyone was crying. And then, suddenly, everyone was on their feet and the sound of sniffling was drowned out by a thundering applause.

Blaine and Sebastian barely noticed. They were only focused on each other.

“Okay. Okay.” Cooper raised his arms to silence the crowd. His voice was thick with emotion and he quickly dabbed at his own face with a handkerchief. “There was a speech I was supposed to give to welcome you all here but I guess we’re skipping straight to the end. Unless anyone objects?”

“No!” A rumble of voices yelled out from near the back.  

“Okay, let’s see. Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today…” Cooper skimmed through his notes under his breath. “The vows that you make… Publicly declare…

“Here we are,” he chirped. “Blaine and Sebastian,” he looked up to two men in front of him, “Good, you’re already facing each other and joining hands. Keep up with that.”

“Coop,” groaned Blaine.

“Keep your hair on, squirt, He chastised before turning serious again. “Blaine Anderson, do you take Sebastian Smythe to be your husband?”

Blaine nodded. “I do.”

“And Sebastian Smythe, do you take Blaine Anderson, to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Rings?” He said and his two children, Melanie and Eric popped up from their seats and ran forward.

“Hi, Uncle Blaine,” 4-year-old Melanie whispered, holding out her ring to him with one hand and tugging on his pant leg with the other.

Blaine squatted down to be eye level with her as he accepted it. “Hey, munchkin. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You too,” she beamed at him.

“I have to go finish getting married now. But I’ll see you after, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded seriously. “Good luck. I’ll be over there.” She pointed over to the empty seats between his parents where she and her brother had been sitting.

Blaine rose, looking happy but sheepish as he mouthed “sorry.”  Sebastian beamed back.

“Sebastian, you will go first. Please recite your promise and place your ring on Blaine’s finger.”

“I give you, Blaine Anderson, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” Sebastian said in barely more than a whisper and, with trembling hands, he slid the ring onto Blaine finger.

“And Blaine. Please recite your promise and place your ring on Sebastian’s finger.”

“And I give you, Sebastian Smythe, this ring,” he placed the ring on the tip of Sebastian’s hands, his own hands shaking nearly as badly, “as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” He slid the ring the rest of the way down.

They both looked down at their clasped hands. They had always fit will together but with their twin silver bands lined up next to each other, it was a new version of perfection.  

“By the power vested in me, I finally pronounce you husband and husband, and let me tell you, it’s about time” Cooper added in a stage whisper to the rest of the room. “You may now kiss the groom.”  

 

 


End file.
